Le Gallion faible
by Seigneur arcane
Summary: Après le tome 5, nos héros pourront-ils affroncter Laurence Boccolini? Deuxième manche ajoutée!
1. Deux premières manches

Le Gallion Faible!  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Cornellius, quel lieutenant de Vous-savez-qui a tué douze moldus la nuit de la chute?  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius Black!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Peter Petigrow. Luna, les diligences de Poudlard se déplacent toutes seules, vrai ou faux?  
Luna Lovegood: Faux.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Hermione, quelle est la plus dangereuse créature jamais terassée par Lockard?  
Hermione: Un dragon fantôme!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, une mouche. Dolorès, comment devient-on prof de défense contre les forces du mal?  
Ombrage: En étant compétent!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, en étant pistonnée. Albus, que trouve-t-on dans la salle secrète de Poudlard?  
Dumbledore: Des pots de chambre.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, ce qu'on veut. Cho, qu'est-ce que Ginny vous a pris sous le nez sans que vous n'y voyiez rien?  
Cho: Le vif d'or!  
Laurence Boccolini: Non, Harry. Le vif d'or vous avez fini par vous en rendre compte. Harry, qu'est-ce qui est plus utile que les livres en défense contre les forces du mal?  
Harry: La baguette!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, l'expérience. Ron, quel joueur de quidditch raté est amoureux d'Hermione, sans espoir?  
Ron: Vicktor Krum!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, vous-même. Sirius, pourquoi doit-on taire le nom de Vous-savez-qui?  
Sirius Black: Parce qu'il est trop laid!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, parce qu'il fait peur. Neville, quelle est la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet?  
Neville Longdubat: Euh…  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Severus, quelles sont les personnes les mieux protègées contre la pénétration d'esprit par Vous-savez-qui?  
Rogue: Les spécialistes en Occlumencie!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Crabbe et Goyle, puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'esprit. Cornelius, aucun homme n'a jamais voulu coucher avec Dolorès, vrai ou faux?  
Cornelius Fudge: Vrai, c'est une chieuse.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, c'est comme ça qu'elle a gravi les échelons au ministère. Luna, Sirius est innocent et Fudge dangereux, vrai ou faux?  
Luna Lovegood: Vrai.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Hermione, que fait une pierre de sang plongée dans des larmes de dragon femelle?  
Hermione: Elle se dissout.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Dolorès, comment Cédric Diggory est-il mort?  
Ombrage: Par Accident.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, assassiné. Albus, d'où vient le nom de la planête Mars?  
Dumbledore: D'une friandise moldue!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, du dieu romain de la guerre. Cho…  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du temps réglementaire. Une équipe qui n'est rien sans ses pouvoirs magiques. Pas un gallion en banque. Alors que répondre à mes questions, ce n'est pas sorcier. Et même si ça l'était, vous devriez réussir. Qui aurait besoin d'une potion d'intelligence? À vous de le dire, et de désigner, le maillon faible!  
  
Deux bonnes réponses pour Luna, qui est incontestablement le maillon fort. En revanche, Dolorès a répondu faux à ses deux questions et a manqué une occasion de banquer. Mais que diront les votes?  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révèler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible!  
  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius!  
Luna Lovegood: Dolorès!  
Hermione: Dolorès!  
Ombrage: Harry!  
Cho Chang: Dolorès!  
Harry: Dolorès!  
Ron: Dolorès!  
Sirius Black: Cornellius!  
Dumbledore: Dolorès!  
Neville Longdubat: Dolorès!  
Rogue: Dolorès!  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Albus, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Dumbledore: Sa présence met toute l'équipe de mauvaise humeur.  
Laurence Boccolini: Cho, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Cho Chang: C'est une conne.  
Laurence Boccolini: Vous aussi.  
Cho Chang: Oui mais moi je suis gentille. Elle elle est trop méchante.  
Laurence Boccolini: D'accord. Hermione, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Hermione: c'est une prof de merde.  
Laurence Boccolini: D'accord. Avec huit voix contre vous Dolorès… Vous êtes le maillon faible! Au revoir.  
  
Ombrage: Je pense que les élèves et la bande à Dumbledore se sont débarassé de moi parce qu'en tant que professeur efficace, je dérange à Poudlard.  
  
Laurence Boccolini: début de la deuxième manche. Pas un gallion en banque à la première manche. Vous ne pouvez que faire mieux. Normalement nous commençons avec le maillon le plus fort de la manche précédente, c'est vous Luna. Mais le sort de hasard a décidé de choisir plutôt Cornelius. C'est parti, nous jouons tout de suite au maillon faible. Top Crono. Cornellius, combien de personnes ont été envoyées à Azkaban par erreur?  
Cornelius Fudge: Aucune!  
Laurence Boccolini: Au moins deux [Sirius et Hagrid]. Luna, quel animal répugnant a infesté le ministère de la magie?  
Luna Lovegood: Fudge.  
Laurence Boccolini: Dans le doute, j'accepte. Hermione…  
Hermione: Banque!  
Laurence Boccolini: … quel sorcier a découvert la poudre aux yeux?  
Hermione: Erdric le mystérieux!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Albus, combien de sorciers participent au tournoi des trois sorciers?  
Dumbledore: Quatre.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, trois. Cho, qui a tué Cédric Diggory?  
Cho: OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!  
Laurence Boccolini: Ta gueule. Peter Petigrow. Harry, quel est le meilleur moyen de lutte contre les détraqueurs?  
Harry: Le chocolat!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, le Patronus. Ron, quel est le personnage de bande dessiné américaine adapté en 2002 au cinéma et incarné par Ben Affleck?  
Ron: Le moldu Fou!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Daredevil. Sirius, il est autorisé d'utiliser la magie pour ridiculiser un Serpentard, vrai ou faux?  
Sirius Black: Vrai!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, même si cela paraît injuste. Neville, quel est le sort le plus inhumain jamais inventé?  
Neville Longdubat: Doloris.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Severus, quel est votre meilleur élève?  
Rogue: Malefoy!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Granger, espèce d'hypocrite. Cornellius, les gobelins sont dangereux, vrai ou faux?  
Cornelius Fudge: Vrai, ils complotent contre moi, il faut les exterminer.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, tenir l'or hors de votre portée, c'est au contraire protèger le monde. Luna, de quelle organisation secrète Sirius Black était-il membre avant son arrestation?  
Luna Lovegood: Les chanteurs sorcier en folie!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, l'ancien ordre du phénix. Hermione, comment les gentils appellent-ils un sorcier d'ascendance moldue?  
Hermione: Hermignone.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Asmol [AScendance MOLdue, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé]. Albus, combien y a-t-il de mousquetaires dans le roman Les trois mousquetaires?  
Dumbledore: Trois!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, quatre. Cho, quelle fille à Poudlard a la réputation d'être sorti avec la moitié des garçons de Poudlard sans jamais avoir été amoureuse?  
Cho Chang: Ginny Weasley!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, vous-même. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Cho! Harry…  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du temps réglementaire. 50 Gallions en banque. Eh bien, pas de risque de saturer les coffres de Gringott! Apparement certains trouvent que l'héritage du coffre familial est sacré, qu'on ne doit pas ajouter un gallion au tas ou au vide présent. Qui va être admis dans le fan-club de Crabbe et Goyle? Qui a laissé le département des mystères pratiquer des expériences désastreuses sur son cerveau avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer? À vous de le dire, et de désigner, le maillon faible!  
  
Une bonne réponse et de l'argent en banque pour Hermione, elle devient le maillon fort. En revanche, Albus a répondu faux à ses deux questions et a manqué une occasion de banquer. Mais que diront les votes?  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révèler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible!  
  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius!  
Luna Lovegood: Cornelius!  
Hermione: Rogue!  
Cho Chang: Luna!  
Harry: Rogue!  
Ron: Rogue!  
Sirius Black: Cornellius!  
Dumbledore: Cornelius!  
Neville Longdubat: Rogue!  
Rogue: Neville!  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Albus, pourquoi Cornelius?  
Dumbledore: C'est un ministre incompétent.  
Laurence Boccolini: Vous vous ne savez même pas compter.  
Dumbledore: Mais vous m'aviez dit de ne pas dire quatre!  
Laurence Boccolini: Je n'avais pas dit de ne pas dire quatre.  
Dumbledore (pleurant): Mais vous m'aviez dit de ne pas dire quatre…  
Laurence Boccolini: C'est bon. Cornelius, pourquoi Sirius?  
Cornelius Fudge: C'est un dangereux criminel je vous dit.  
Laurence Boccolini: Taisez-vous, les lecteurs vous détestent déjà assez. Cho, pourquoi Luna?  
Cho Chang: Elle tourne trop autour d'Harry.  
Laurence Boccolini: Logique de Cho Chang. Neville, pourquoi Severus?  
Neville Longdubat: Il me fait peur! On dirait un vampire!  
Laurence Boccolini: Vous n'avez pas tort. Avec quatre voix contre vous Severus… Vous êtes le maillon faible! Au revoir.  
  
Rogue: Ces sales Gryffondor se débarassent de moi parce que je suis le seul à ne pas regarder Harry comme un héros. J'espère que Sirius va partir. Je le déteste.  
  



	2. Note de L'auteur

Note de l'auteur: J'ai postŽ une deuxi 


	3. Maintenant, trois manches!

Le Gallion Faible!  
  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Bienvenu sur le plateau du Gallion Faible. Capables de transformer une pelote d'aiguilles en bellette, serez-vous capable de répondre à mes questions? C'est ce que nous allons voir! Nous commençons avec le candidat dont le nom est le premier dans l'ordre alphabétique, c'est vous Albus, nous jouons tout de suite au gallion faible! Top Chrono.  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Albus, que trouve-t-on dans la salle secrète de Poudlard?  
Dumbledore: Des pots de chambre.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, ce qu'on veut. Cornellius, quel lieutenant de Vous-savez-qui a tué douze moldus la nuit de la chute?  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius Black!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Peter Petigrow. Luna, les diligences de Poudlard se déplacent toutes seules, vrai ou faux?  
Luna Lovegood: Faux.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct, tirées par les sombrals. Hermione, quelle est la plus dangereuse créature jamais terassée par Lockard?  
Hermione: Un dragon fantôme!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, une mouche. Dolorès, comment devient-on prof de défense contre les forces du mal?  
Ombrage: En étant compétent!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, en étant pistonnée. Cho, qu'est-ce que Ginny vous a pris sous le nez sans que vous n'y voyiez rien?  
Cho: Le vif d'or!  
Laurence Boccolini: Non, Harry. Le vif d'or vous avez fini par vous en rendre compte. Harry, qu'est-ce qui est plus utile que les livres en défense contre les forces du mal?  
Harry: La baguette!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, l'expérience. Ron, quel joueur de quidditch raté est amoureux d'Hermione, sans espoir?  
Ron: Vicktor Krum!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, vous-même. Sirius, pourquoi doit-on taire le nom de Vous-savez-qui?  
Sirius Black: Parce qu'il est trop laid!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, parce qu'il fait peur. Neville, quelle est la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet?  
Neville Longdubat: Euh…  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Severus, que signifie L.E.?  
Rogue: Lily Evans!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct, mais maintenant vous êtes grillé Severus! Albus, d'où vient le nom de la planête Mars?  
Dumbledore: D'une friandise moldue!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, du dieu romain de la guerre. Cornellius, combien de personnes ont été envoyées à Azkaban par erreur?  
Cornelius Fudge: Aucune!  
Laurence Boccolini: Au moins deux [Sirius et Hagrid]. Luna, Sirius est innocent et Fudge dangereux, vrai ou faux?  
Luna Lovegood: Vrai.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Hermione, que fait une pierre de sang plongée dans des larmes de dragon femelle?  
Hermione: Elle se dissout.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Dolorès, comment Cédric Diggory est-il mort?  
Ombrage: Par Accident.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, assassiné. Cho, à part "Armée de Dumbledore", que veut dire AD ?  
Cho: Arme de Destruction.  
Laurence: Faux, Association de Défense, on voit les membres assidus. Harry…  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du temps réglementaire. Une équipe qui n'est rien sans ses pouvoirs magiques. Apparement incapables d'obtenir de l'or sans pierre philosophale. Pas un gallion en banque. Alors que répondre à mes questions, ce n'est pas sorcier. Et même si ça l'était, vous devriez réussir. Qui aurait besoin d'une potion d'intelligence? À vous de le dire, et de désigner, le maillon faible!  
  
Deux bonnes réponses pour Luna, qui est incontestablement le maillon fort. En revanche, Dolorès a répondu faux à ses deux questions et a manqué une occasion de banquer. Mais que diront les votes?  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révèler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible!  
  
Dumbledore: Dolorès!  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius!  
Luna Lovegood: Dolorès!  
Hermione: Dolorès!  
Ombrage: Harry!  
Cho: Dolorès!  
Harry: Dolorès!  
Ron: Dolorès!  
Sirius Black: Cornellius!  
Neville Longdubat: Dolorès!  
Rogue: Dolorès!  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Albus, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Dumbledore: Sa présence met toute l'équipe de mauvaise humeur.  
Laurence Boccolini: Cho, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Cho Chang: C'est une conne.  
Laurence Boccolini: Vous aussi.  
Cho: Oui mais moi je suis gentille. Elle elle est trop méchante.  
Laurence Boccolini: D'accord. Hermione, pourquoi Dolorès?  
Hermione: c'est une prof de merde.  
Laurence Boccolini: D'accord. Avec huit voix contre vous Dolorès… Vous êtes le maillon faible! Au revoir.  
  
Ombrage: Je pense que les élèves et la bande à Dumbledore se sont débarassé de moi parce qu'en tant que professeur efficace, je dérange à Poudlard.  
  
  
  
Laurence Boccolini: début de la deuxième manche. Pas un gallion en banque à la première manche. Vous ne pouvez que faire mieux. Nous commençons avec le maillon le plus fort de la manche précédente, c'est vous Luna. C'est parti, nous jouons tout de suite au maillon faible. Top Chrono. Luna, quel animal répugnant a infesté le ministère de la magie il y a quelques années?  
Luna Lovegood: Fudge.  
Laurence Boccolini: Dans le doute, j'accepte. Hermione…  
Hermione: Banque!  
Laurence Boccolini: … quel sorcier a découvert la poudre aux yeux?  
Hermione: Erdric le mystérieux!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Cho, qui a tué Cédric Diggory?  
Cho: OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!  
Laurence Boccolini: Ta gueule. Peter Petigrow. Harry, quel est le meilleur moyen de lutte contre les détraqueurs?  
Harry: Le chocolat!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, le Patronus. Ron, quel est le personnage de bande dessiné américaine adapté en 2002 au cinéma et incarné par Ben Affleck?  
Ron: Le moldu Fou!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Daredevil. Sirius, il est autorisé d'utiliser la magie pour ridiculiser un Serpentard, vrai ou faux?  
Sirius Black: Vrai!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, même si cela paraît injuste. Neville, quel est le sort le plus inhumain jamais inventé?  
Neville Longdubat: Doloris.  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Severus, quel est votre meilleur élève?  
Rogue: Malefoy!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Granger, espèce d'hypocrite. Albus, combien y a-t-il de mousquetaires dans le roman Les trois mousquetaires?  
Dumbledore: Trois!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, quatre. Cornelius, les gobelins sont dangereux, vrai ou faux?  
Cornelius Fudge: Vrai, ils complotent contre moi, il faut les exterminer.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, tenir l'or hors de votre portée, c'est au contraire protèger le monde. Luna, de quelle organisation secrète Sirius Black était-il membre avant son arrestation?  
Luna Lovegood: Les chanteurs sorcier en folie!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, l'ancien ordre du phénix. Hermione, comment les gentils appellent-ils un sorcier d'ascendance moldue?  
Hermione: Hermignone.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Asmol [AScendance MOLdue, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé]. Cho, quelle fille à Poudlard a la réputation d'être sorti avec la moitié des garçons de Poudlard sans jamais avoir été amoureuse?  
Cho: Ginny Weasley!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, vous-même. Il serait temps d'ouvrir les yeux, Cho! Harry, quelles sont les personnes les mieux protègées contre la pénétration d'esprit par Vous-savez-qui?  
Harry: Les spécialistes en Occlumencie!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, Crabbe et Goyle, puisqu'ils n'ont pas d'esprit. Ron, selon le principe de Peter, si Cornelius reste ministre, c'est parce qu'il est…?  
Ron: Incompétent!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Sirius…  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du temps réglementaire. 50 Gallions en banque. Eh bien, pas de risque de saturer les coffres de Gringott! Apparement certains trouvent que l'héritage du coffre familial est sacré: on ne doit pas ajouter un gallion au tas de gallion présent. Ou au contraire, un coffre vide doit le rester. Qui a laissé le département des mystères pratiquer des expériences désastreuses sur son cerveau avant qu'on ne se rende compte qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer? À vous de le dire, et de désigner, le maillon faible!  
  
Une bonne réponse et de l'argent en banque pour Hermione, elle devient le maillon fort. En revanche, Albus a répondu faux à ses deux questions et a manqué une occasion de banquer. Mais que diront les votes?  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du vote. C'est le moment de nous révèler qui selon vous, est le maillon faible!  
  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius!  
Luna Lovegood: Cornelius!  
Hermione: Rogue!  
Cho: Luna!  
Harry: Rogue!  
Ron: Rogue!  
Sirius Black: Cornellius!  
Dumbledore: Cornelius!  
Neville Longdubat: Rogue!  
Rogue: Neville!  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Severus, pourquoi Neville?  
Rogue: C'est un élève trop faible. Ca abaisse le niveau des représentants de Poudlard.  
Laurence Boccolini: Vous aussi. Albus, pourquoi Cornelius?  
Dumbledore: C'est un ministre incompétent. Et si j'avais voulu, j'aurais eu son poste. S'il est encore là, c'est parce que je n'ai aucune envie de prendre sa place!  
Laurence Boccolini: C'est bon. Cornelius, pourquoi Sirius?  
Cornelius Fudge: C'est un dangereux criminel je vous dit.  
Laurence Boccolini: Taisez-vous, les lecteurs vous détestent déjà assez. Cho, pourquoi Luna?  
Cho: Elle tourne trop autour d'Harry.  
Laurence Boccolini: Logique de Cho Chang. Comme si éliminer Luna vous donnait une chance. Neville, pourquoi Severus?  
Neville Longdubat: Il me fait peur! On dirait un vampire!   
Laurence Boccolini: Vous n'avez pas tort. Luna, pourquoi Severus?  
Luna Lovegood: C'est le plus méchant des professeurs.  
Laurence Boccolini: Ca se tient. Avec quatre voix contre vous Severus… Vous êtes le maillon faible! Au revoir.  
  
Rogue: Ces sales Gryffondor se débarassent de moi parce que je suis le seul à ne pas regarder Harry comme un héros. J'espère que Sirius va partir. Je le déteste.  
  
  
Laurence Boccolini: début de la troisième manche. 50 gallions en banque, un record de faiblesse. Les gallions n'apparaissent pas par magie ici, alors il va falloir les gagner! Nous commençons avec le maillon le plus fort de la manche précédente, c'est vous Hermione. C'est parti, nous jouons tout de suite au maillon faible. Top Chrono. Hermione, qui Karl Marx appellait-il à se révolter contre les maîtres?  
Hermione: Les elfes de maison!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, les prolétaires. Cho, quelle est la plus efficace feinte que puisse opèrer un attrapeur?  
Cho: (petite voix penaude, elle fait les yeux doux) Les yeux doux.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, la feinte de Wronsky. Harry, quel est l'arme la plus efficace contre un Dragon?  
Harry: L'Éclair de Feu!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, lance de glace. Ron, quelle est la particularité des nombres complexes?  
Ron: Ils fonctionnent comme l'esprit d'une fille!  
Laurence Boccolini: La bonne réponse est "ils ont une partie réelle et une partie imaginaire". Mais j'accepte. Sirius, quel est le loup-garou le plus populaire auprès des jeunes?  
Sirius Black: Le loup-garou du campus!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, votre ami Rémus Lupin. Vous l'avez oublié? Albus, combien de sorciers participent au tournoi des trois sorciers?  
Dumbledore: Quatre.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, trois. Neville, quel organe, situé entre les deux oreilles, fait défaut à certains Serpentards?  
Neville Longdubat: Le cœur. Aucun Serpentard n'en a.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, le cerveau. Quoique on se demande si tout le monde ici l'a bien entre les deux oreilles. Cornelius, combien de Mangemorts se sont évadés d'Azkaban?  
Cornelius : 11!  
Laurence : Faux, 10. Combien de fois il faudra vous dire que Sirius n'est pas un Mangemort? Luna, combien de filles le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch a-t-il séduites?  
Luna Lovegood: Aucune, il est homo!  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, dix. Faut pas croire tout ce que votre père écrit dans son journal. Hermione, que fait un Mimbulus Mimbletonia quand il se sent menacé ?  
Hermione: Il crache de l'Empestine !  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Cho…  
Cho: Banque!  
Laurence Boccolini: … quel est le plus simple des sorts de duel?  
Cho: Expelliarmus!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct, le seul que vous maîtrisiez. Harry, que faut-il éviter de faire quand une porte est gardée par un chien à trois têtes?  
Harry: Chanter faux.  
Laurence Boccolini: Mais non, tout simplement essayer d'entrer. Ron quelles créatures massives, très puissantes et stupides sont tenues à l'écart par les sorciers?  
Ron: Les trolls et les géants!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct. Sirius, quelle étoile de la constellation du chien est la plus brillante ?  
Sirius: (grand sourire) Sirius !!!!  
Laurence Boccolini: Correct ! Albus, aucun homme n'a jamais voulu coucher avec Dolorès, vrai ou faux?  
Dumbledore: Vrai, c'est une chieuse.  
Laurence Boccolini: Faux, c'est comme ça qu'elle a gravi les échelons au ministère. Neville…  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Fin du temps réglementaire. 50 Gallions en banque. Votre vitesse de croisière, apparement. Passé 50 gallions, inutile d'en faire plus. Mais même Cho Chang a répondu bon à une question, alors vous pouvez tous le faire! À moins que l'un d'entre vous soit le remplaçant, à lui seul, de Crabbe et Goyle. Qui va sortir d'ici plus vite qu'un éclair de Feu? À vous de le dire, et de désigner, le maillon faible!  
  
Deux bonnes réponses et de l'argent en banque pour Ron, largement maillon fort. En revanche, Harry a répondu faux à ses deux questions et a manqué une occasion de banquer. Mais que diront les votes?  
  
Cornelius Fudge: Sirius!  
Luna Lovegood: Cornelius!  
Hermione: Cornelius!  
Cho: Luna!  
Harry: Cornelius!  
Ron: Cornelius!  
Sirius Black: Cornelius!  
Dumbledore: Cornelius!  
Neville Longdubat: Cornelius!  
  
  
Laurence Boccolini: Albus, vous vous dites professeur, mais vous vous ne savez même pas compter.  
Dumbledore: Mais vous m'aviez dit de ne pas dire quatre!  
Laurence Boccolini: Je n'avais pas dit de ne pas dire quatre.  
Dumbledore (pleurant): Mais vous m'aviez dit de ne pas dire quatre…  
Laurence Boccolini: Bon, on s'en fout. Neville, pourquoi Cornelius?  
Neville Longdubat: Il n'a rien fait contre ceux qui ont toturé mes parents!  
Laurence Boccolini: Effectivement. Luna, pourquoi Cornelius?  
Luna Lovegood: Papa dit que c'est un mauvais ministre.  
Laurence Boccolini: Tout ce qu'il écrit dans son journal n'est pas faux. Avec sept voix contre vous Cornelius… Vous êtes le maillon faible! Au revoir.  
  
Cornelius: C'est clairement un complot de Dumbledore pour prendre le pouvoir.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cette version comporte trois manches, grâce à l'aide de quelques internautes (merci Calliopé). J'ignore si j'en ferai d'autres. Bien sûr, j'ai fait un nouveau chapitre avec les trois manches, car à chaque fois que je rajoute une manche, je dois échanger des questions entre les manches.  



End file.
